Suppressors include muzzle devices that reduce a firearm's muzzle flash and acoustic output by slowing escaping gases when a firearm is discharged. Suppressors typically include one or more expansion chambers within a tubular body that surround the projectile path to decelerate and cool the escaping gases. These expansion chambers are divided by baffles, with several expansion chambers along the length of the tubular body being used in several modern constructions. Suppressors can be a detachable accessory for attachment to a muzzle or can be integrally joined to the barrel of a firearm, typically referred to as an integral suppressor.
Despite their general acceptance, there remains a continued need for an improved suppressor as a detachable accessory or as an integral suppressor. In particular, existing suppressors, when tested by the present inventors, were found to exhibit an undesirable noise output that was highly dependent upon on location relative to the suppressor. Computational fluid dynamics (CFD) analysis also indicated a risk of secondary ignition due to the intermixing of the hot expelling gases and fresh air. Accordingly, there remains a continued need for an improved suppressor, optionally with improvements in temperature, acoustics, and/or flash over existing suppressor constructions.